Ludo
Ludo — główny czarny charakter serialu. Razem ze swoją armią chce ukraść różdżkę Star i zapanować nad wszechświatem. W drugim sezonie znajduje swoją własną różdżkę, przez którą zostaje opętany przez Toffee'go. Wygląd Ludo jest niskim szaro-zielonym stworem podobnym do ptaka. Ma żółte oczy i ciemny dziób z białymi ostrymi zębami. Nosi ciemnozielony płaszcz i czaszkę krowy na głowie jako koronę. Po wybuchu jego zamku traci swoje ubrania i czaszkę. W odcinku "Ludo in the Wild" znajduje paczkę po chipsach, która służy mu od tej pory za szatę. Od tego czasu ma również zapuszczoną brodę, związaną trzema gumkami. Charakter Ludo jest zły i posunie się do wszystkiego, by ukraść różdżkę i zapanować nad światem. Pomaga mu jego armia potworów, jednak pomimo tego jego plany zawsze kończą się porażką. Jest egoistyczny i wszystkie swoje zachcianki stawia przed sługusami, nie okazując współczucia. Pomimo tego jest bardzo dziecinny i szybko rezygnuje z walki, gdy Star i Marco pokonają jego armię. W pierwszym sezonie Ludo uważał się za wielkiego, groźnego złoczyńcę, jednak gdy pojawił się Toffee, od razu został przechytrzony i wyrzucony z własnego zamku. Wtedy zdesperowany Ludo był w stanie poprosić o pomoc i zawrzeć ze Star sojusz. W sezonie drugim wydaje się być poważniejszy, stanowiąc większe zagrożenie, jednak nadal pozostaje tak samo nieudolny jak wcześniej. Wykazuje też większą troskę o swoich nowych poddanych. Historia Przez cały sezon pierwszy Ludo próbuje zdobyć różdżkę Star z marnymi skutkami. Za każdym razem jego armia zostaje pokonana. Widząc złą sprawność swoich sług postanawia w odcinku "Fortune Cookies" zatrudnić nowego pracownika. Po wielu nienadających się kandydatach, poznaje Toffee'go i zaimponowany jego osobą zatrudnia go. Zostaje jednak przez niego wyrzucony z zamku. Kiedy w odcinku "Storm the Castle" Marco zostaje porwany i Star przybywa na Mewni Ludo próbuje zawrzeć z nią układ, by pokonać intruza, jednak to mu nie pomaga. Zamek w wyniku eksplozji zostaje całkowicie zniszczony, a Star wrzuca go do portalu. Ludo przez długi czas przemieszcza się po wszechświecie. W odcinku "Ludo in the Wild" trafia na ląd, gdzie poznaje Pajęczycę i Orlicę, które udaje mu się poskromić i podporządkować sobie. Znajduje tam drugą połowę zniszczonego klejnotu królewskiego, uformowaną w różdżkę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że wylądował na Mewni. Przez długi czas nie umie zrozumieć działania nabytej broni jednak zauważa, że gdy jest zły zaczyna strzelać promieniami. Dzięki temu udaje mu się zawładnąć nad szczurami, które wykorzystuje do przynoszenia kukurydzy, do której segregowania powstała fabryka, gdzie zaczęło pracować dużo potworów. W odcinku "By the Book" różdżka zaczyna komunikować się z nim. Doradza mu, by ukradł Star księgę z zaklęciami. Udaje mu się to w odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown". W odcinku "The Hard Way" Ludo zmusza Słowniryka, by nauczył go zaklęć. Po kilku próbach udaje mu się opanować lewitację, z czego bardzo się cieszy. Opowiada o tym różdżce, lecz ona mówi mu, że strażnik księgi ukrywa przed nim ważny rozdział i go okłamał. Zaciekawiony Ludo pyta się o to Słowniryka, który to potwierdza. Uczeń każe mu pokazać ten dział. Zostaje ostrzeżony, jednak mentor zgadza się i pokazuje mu to, czego chciał. Po przeczytaniu zawartości Ludo, zostaje wystrzelony w powietrze, a jego ciało przejmuje Toffee, który przemawia do Słowniryka. W odcinku "Starcrushed" w sprawie Luda ingeruje Wysoka Komisja Magii, po tym jak Królowa Butterfly zauważa go z różdżką. Zastają go w złym stanie. Odbierają mu różdżkę, lecz on się na to zgadza, bo twierdzi, iż przestała. Moon zostaje z nim i mówi mu o jego rodzinie i oferuje pomoc. W tym czasie reszta członków szuka Słowniryka. Kiedy wracają do miejsca, w którym ich zostawili zastają leżącą na ziemi władczynię i Luda, całkowicie opanowanego przez Toffee'go. Toczą bitwę, z której Komisji udaje się uciec. Ludo budzi się po nieświadomie wygranej bitwie w odcinku "Book Be Gone" i stara się napisać o tym w księdze zaklęć, co mu się nie udaje. Ze złości wyrzuca księgę do ognia, niszcząc ją wraz ze Słownirykiem. Toffee ponownie na chwile go opanowuje. Za podpowiedzią jego różdżko-ręki postanawia podbić Królestwo Butterfly. W odcinku "King Ludo" po ataku armią szczurów zostaje królem. Pozbywa się wszystkiego, co przypominało o rodzinie Butterfly. Sprawia rządy niesprawiedliwe, a wszystkich mu przeciwnych zamyka w lochach. Króla Butterfly pozbywa się zaklęciem Levitato. Star przybywa powstrzymać Luda w odcinku "Toffee". Zostaje uwięziona, lecz z pomocą Marco udaje jej się wydostać i dotrzeć do Luda. Wyjaśnia mu, że jest pod władaniem Toffee'go i niszczy kawałek jego różdżki. Toffee odradza się, wypluwając pochłoniętego Luda. Nowy król pyta się starego pracownika czy miał udział w złu, które wyrządził. Jaszczur bezuczuciowo zaprzecza. Po pokonaniu Toffee'go przez Star, Ludo dobija go zrzucając na niego kolumnę, z czego jest bardzo zadowolony. Nakazuje młodej Buttefly wrzucić go do portalu, by znowu dryfować w próżni, co uczynia. Relacje Star Butterfly Ludo nienawidzi Star i za każdym razem stara się ukraść jej różdżkę, co kończy się niepowodzeniami. Kiedy próbuje z nią współpracować, by pokonać Toffee'go, robi to tylko dla własnych korzyści. Po zniszczeniu różdżki przysięga zemstę, jednak księżniczka wysyła go do innego wymiaru. W drugim sezonie, gdy Ludo ma swój własny kawałek różdżki, stwarza więcej problemów w codziennym życiu dziewczyny, a nawet udaje mu się ukraść jej księgę z zaklęciami. Marco Diaz Kiedy Marco pomaga Star walczyć z potworami w "Star Comes to Earth", Ludo jest niezadowolony, że Star ma pomocnika. Chociaż większą nienawiść czuje do dziewczynki, okazuje to także chłopcu. Wydaje się, jednak, że jest dla niego obojętny, co pokazuje brak znajomości jego imienia. Armia Ludo Ludo bardzo ufa swojej armii podczas walki ze Star, jednak szybko zawodzi się na niej, z powodu jej tchórzliwości. Nie wykazuje żadnej litości dla swoich podwładnych i pomiata nimi na różne sposoby. Potwory jednak nie pozostają lojalne wobec Luda, gdy zjawia się Toffee. Szybko go opuszczają i służą nowemu panu. Ropuch Ropuch był jednym z najwierniejszych poddanych Luda, ufał mu i powierzał ważne zadania. Toffee jednak przekonał go, do wyrzucenia sługi z zamku. Po tym jak sam został pozbawiony swojego stanowiska, próbuje przekupić dawnego sprzymierzeńca do ponownej współpracy, dając mu kijanki. Ropuch jest zachwycony prezentem, lecz później, staje się dla Luda niepotrzebny, który wyjawia, że podarunek był tylko łapówką. W odcinku "Is Mystery" nadal traktuje go z niesmakiem i zmusza do pracy w fabryce. Toffee Podczas pierwszego spotkania, Toffee wywołał bardzo pozytywne wrażenie na Ludo. Zatrudnia go do pracy i jest zachwycony jego pomysłowością i postępem jakie poczynił dzięki niemu. Został jednak oszukany i wyrzucony ze swojego zamku. Inteligentny potwór przejął jego armię i posiadłość. Po zdobyciu różdżki Toffee nadal manipuluje nim, za jej pomocą. Dzięki odczytaniu zakazanego działu z księgi zaklęć, udaje mu się zawładnąć jego ciałem, a później całkowicie je opanować. Orlica i Pajęczyca W odcinku "Ludo in the Wild", Ludo spotkał Orlicę i Pajęczycę w zimowym lesie na Mewni. Początkowo zwierzęta nie współpracowały z nim i zadawały mu wiele bólu broniąc się lub atakując go. Dopiero po wszystkim Ludo znajduje sposób jak ich kontrolować, a wtedy zwierzęta zostają jego sługusami. Słowniryk Ludo kradnie magiczną księgę zaklęć wraz ze Słownirykiem w środku. Mimo, że więziony jest w lochach, dostaje porcje budyniu i nie chce wracać do Star. Potwór zmusza go do nauczenia zaklęć i zapanowania nad różdżką, na co się zgadza. Dzięki niemu opanowuje podstawowe zaklęcie. Jest bardzo zadowolony z nauczyciela, lecz wyczuwa, że coś przed nim ukrywa. Rodzina Ludo był zaniedbywany przez rodziców i dręczony przez rodzeństwo. Wyraża się bardzo oschle o swojej rodzinie. Jego ojciec uważa, że zawsze był najsłabszy. Razem z matką nie przyznają się do niego, po tym, jak zawładnął zamkiem. Jedynym członkiem rodziny, który się nim interesuje i martwi o niego jest brat Dennis. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Ludo chciałby być wysoki, umięśniony i zostać ratownikiem, jednak pragnie też zawładnąć światem. *Jego wygląd opiera się na kappa, czyli na rodzaju japońskiego stwora. *Ludo posmakował ostryg w "Brittney's Party". *Przepada za Brittney Wong, ze względu na to, że również nienawidzi Star. *Nie pamięta jak ma na imię Marco, nazywa go Chłopak Karateka. *Imię "Ludo" pochodzi z języka nordyckiego. *Pod koniec odcinka "Ludo, Where Art Thou?", Okazało się, że Ludo zrobił manekiny Marco i Star Butterfly, sugerując, że jego uraza do nich pozostała. en:Ludo Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postaci z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magiczne stworzenia Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Antagoniści